Where'd you learn your history? A cereal box?
by kbunny10
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are home alone for three days while the other Titans take care of their own business in other places. Their only entertainment? Hetalia. Will they survive? Maybe. Are they out of character? A little. Pairing? BBRae. Rated? T. Why am I talking in questions? I don't know.


I finally started to feel the Hetalia withdrawal after months of not watching it in favor of re-watching Teen Titans/Young Justice, as I was re-watching it I realized that a lot of the pairings are similar to that of Beast Boy and Raven and it got me thinking, what would happen if the two of them ever watched Hetalia together? Well, this oneshot will answer all of my-I mean your questions. Also after this is posted I'll be posting the next chapter of Raven in Wonderland.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Hetalia but I do own my OC Nix. Also In order for the plot of the story to work I had to focus on my Hetalia OTP also, USUK (America/England) it's not technically cannon, I'm sorry for anyone who isn't a USUK fan, it was just the only way I knew how to get everything to work…I suppose I could have used Spamano though…eh.

* * *

Raven awoke to the sun shining on her face and birds chirping outside. Which was weird because usually she was up before the sun rose and even if she had been too tired to get up for the sunrise, her alarm would have woken her up long before the birds would have. She rolled onto her right side, away from the sun, and lazily picked up her alarm clock. Upon realizing what time it was she shot up out of her bed and went to change.

Not only had her alarm not gone off, but it was noon, she never slept in till noon, ever. After changing into her usual leotard and cloak she walked to the common room to make herself some tea. On the way there she noticed she didn't sense Beast Boy in his room, which meant she was official the last person up.

When she walked into the common room she immediately knew something was off. From what she could tell it was completely empty, yet the TV was on and some TV show was playing. Instead of going to make her tea like she was planning, Raven walked over to the couch to see if she could find the remote, instead what she found was something entirely different.

"Beast Boy what're you doing?" She asked the young Changeling who was currently sprawled out on the couch looking utterly bored.

"Watching some show Nix has been trying to get me to watch for weeks." He said, not removing his eyes from the TV. "It's called Hetalia or something."

"Shouldn't you be doing something else like, oh I don't know, training?" Raven asked looking down at him in disapproval. "I'm surprised Robin hasn't come in to yell at you yet."

"Boy Blunder and the others left on business, they left a note on the counter." He said while rolling onto his back to look up at Raven. "And you're one to talk sleeping beauty."

Raven rolled her eyes as she walked over to look at the note. "Not my fault my alarm didn't go off."

"I think Star turned it off so you wouldn't wake up for nothing or something like that." Beast Boy said before rolling back onto his left side to look at the TV.

Raven nodded in response, not really caring if Beast Boy saw or not, and picked up the letter. "Let's see here... 'Beast Boy and Raven I am on business in Gotham, Star has some things to attend to on Tamaran, Cyborg is going to visit the Titans East and he's taking Nix with part of the way because she has some business to attend to in Star City. We should each be returning within three days time. If you need anything feel free to contact any of us at any time. -Robin.' Well then, guess that explains a lot." Raven placed the letter back on the counter and began to make herself some tea.

The room was relatively silent except for the TV and a few chuckles from Beast Boy every so often. When Raven finished making her tea she walked over to the couch. "Mind if I join you?"

Beast Boy sat up and motioned for Raven to take a seat next to him. "Go right ahead."

After Raven sat down she took a sip of her tea and then put the cup on the coffee table in front of her. "So what's Hetalia about?"

"Apparently it's a show where the countries are shown as people and it goes through different times in history. Specifically World War 2, but other pieces of history are covered too."

_'At least now you're learning history from something other than the back of a cereal box.'_ Raven thought. "So what's happened so far?"

"Well I think it started off with World War 1, Germany found Italy in a tomato crate, then he sang a song about how wonderful Germany is, then Germany was making some clocks for France, and now I think it's World War 2."

_'On second thought, maybe you were better off learning your history from cereal boxes.' _

Beast Boy chuckled at the shocked look on Raven's face and shook his head. "Just watch you'll see how funny it is."

* * *

Raven watched as many countries were shown in human forms, at first she thought it was annoying how the characters acted, but as she watched on she began to enjoy it.

Italy with his pasta obsession, England with his being able to see imaginary characters no one else can see and his love of tea, France with his…France-ness.

America was also a favorite, his obsession with hamburgers and the way he and England seemed to endlessly dance around the fact that they still care about each other was very amusing.

Besides the TV and some chuckles from Beast Boy, the two were relatively silent as they talked. The one time Raven tried to ask Beast Boy a question he repeatedly shushed her whilst petting her face saying that she was not allowed to talk over Japan. [1]

At the end of the Revolutionary war story arc Raven finally couldn't take it anymore and turned to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" He asked, not once removing his eyes from the TV.

"It's obvious England and America care for each other, be it romantically or just as friends, but why do they just ignore it? Why does England not tell America how truly hurt he was and how he is still hurt? And why did America just tell Lithuania to hide the toy soldier from England at the end of that last episode?"

"I think it's a little more complex than it seems Rae. If America were to show England he cared, England would probably reject him right away and just as England would go to fix what he said, America wouldn't be able to face him again." Beast Boy said as he turned to look at Raven.

"But then wouldn't England have the courage to tell America?" Raven asked subconsciously leaning in a little closer. "I mean England clearly still cares about America just as much, if not more than America cares about England."

"Nah, probably not. England might be too scared to say anything because America will either reject him or just not understand what he's saying. After all, America isn't exactly great at catching onto how people feel about him." Beast Boy replied. "Not to mention, the two of them are so on guard from being hurt in the past, they'd probably never be willing to admit how they really feel about each other."

And suddenly Raven realized, they weren't talking about America and England anymore, they were talking about themselves. Their faces were now only just inches apart, and as they were about to close the gap-

"Germany, Germany, Germany is a very very nice place!" The credits for the middle part of the disc started playing. [2]

"Dammit Italy you ruined the moment!" Beast Boy shouted as he turned to glare at the TV. [3]

Raven couldn't help it; she burst into a quiet fit of giggles. The timing could not have been any more perfect, it was just hilarious.

"Hey, you're laughing." Beast Boy said after a few moments of pouting.

"It's not impossible." Raven said returning to her normal monotonous demeanor.

"It is a rare occurrence though…" Beast Boy said as he put on his thinking face. "I deduce that we must test this, Raven can laugh theory, by watching more Hetalia."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure, just let me go make some more tea first." She said as she picked up her old cold cup and walked over to the counter to make a fresh cup. _'Maybe these three days alone with Beast Boy won't be so bad after all.'_

* * *

So that's the story! :D Please R&R!

[1] My ex-boyfriend has a self-proclaimed "man crush" on Japan. If you try to talk over Japan while he's on screen he will do exactly what Beast Boy did in this scene. XD

[2] On the Hetalia DVD's every few episodes they have a thing of credits that plays a song from one of the episodes, its cause the episodes are only five minutes long and they can't have the credits be longer than the show itself. I'm not sure if that's the exact song that plays after the specific story arc they had watched but Pffft accuracy is for people who want to be accurate.

[3] The same day we found out my ex-boyfriend has a man crush on Japan, this basically happened. Italy started singing and I started laughing and he was just like "Dammit Italy!" I just had to include it in this. XP


End file.
